supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-87.133.103.220-20150627190312
"Jason?" "Bridge?", der Jäger wandte sich um als er die Stimme seiner Freundin hörte. Er sah ihr an, dass sie ihn um etwas bitten wollte, an ihrer Haltung und der Art wie sie die Vokale seines Namens in die Länge zog. "Ich bin normalerweise immer für Pizza und Filmabend zu haben, genauso für selbst kochen und Gitarre spielen, für Musik hören oder auch lesen, aber können wir vielleicht mal... Naja... Weggehen?" Er runzelte die Stirn. "Weggehen? Inwiefern?" "Hm, hier ist ein Open-Air in der Nähe und ich will mal wieder tanzen gehen und was Trinken und mich mal nicht um den doofen Job kümmern. Ich hab dich gerade erst wieder und ich hab vorhin schon wieder eine SMS wegen irgendwelchen anderen Gottesmördern erhalten und will den Abend nutzen." Jason runzelte die Stirn. "Da sind echt immer verdammt viele Menschen, Betrunkene und irgendwelche auf Drogen..." "Und?" "Und? Was soll das denn heißen?" "Ich war früher oft auf solchen Veranstaltungen. Festivals. Konzerte. Feste. Glaub mir, es ist ein Wahnsinnsgefühl." "Redest du von Drogen?!" Bridget schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sei doch kein Idiot. Natürlich nicht. Musik." Jasons Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich kaum, er blickte noch immer fragend und nun schob er seine Hände unsicher in seine Hosentaschen. Bridget schlang die Arme um seine Hüften und zog ihn zu sich heran. "Was hält dich auf?", flüsterte sie leise. "Du. Bridget, ich... Versteh doch, wenn ich mir Sorgen mache. Deine Tante hat sich bisher nicht gemeldet, du redest nicht über diese Gruppe und wir haben auch noch nicht über das gesprochen, was du gesagt hast, als ich fort war. Und die Tatsache dass du auf irgendein Konzert willst, zeigt mir, dass du nicht vorhast zu reden." "Wow. Du interpretierst verdammt viel in die Tatsache, dass ich mal Spaß haben will", seufzend löste sich die Jägerin von ihrem Freund, "Außerdem haben wir durchaus geredet. Wenn du nicht zu schätzen weißt was ich-" Der dunkelblonde Jäger schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Nein. Sag sowas nicht, du weißt, dass es nicht stimmt. Ich weiß dass es verdammt viel bedeutet, dass du mir so etwas anvertraust. Ich hatte nur gehofft- Jetzt, wo ich wieder da bin, da könnten wir vielleicht- Also ich hab Lebensmittel eingekauft und da liegen noch ein paar Filme die wir noch nicht kennen und danach könnten wir eventuell-" Bridgets Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff, worauf der Jäger hinaus wollte. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, doch Jason kam ihr erneut zuvor. "Nein, nein, nein, ich will dich zu nichts zwingen und das erst Recht nicht nach dem was du mir erzählt hast, aber Bridge... Weißt du, wie lange wir bereits zusammen sind?" Die Brünette sah ihn an, dann senkte sie betrübt den Kopf, enttäuscht von sich selbst. Er hatte Recht. Sie waren eine ganze Weile schon ein Paar und er ertrug schon lange ihre eigenwilligen Launen und ihre Abneigung gegen Berührungen. Sie hielt ihn quasi gefangen und dass er sie nicht mit der nächstbesten Schlampe aus dem Supermarkt betrogen hatte, grenzte an Wunder. "Oh Jason... Ich- Nein, ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass es wegen dir ist, aber ich kann meinen Kopf nicht abschalten. Wenn ich nur daran denke-", Bridgets Hände begannen zu zittern und sie versteckte sie schnell hinter dem Rücken. Jason trat einen Schritt auf seine Freundin zu und legte die Arme um sie, strich ihr übers Haar. "Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass es einen Grund hat, warum du mir bei diesem Thema so offensichtlich aus dem Weg gehst. Ich wiederhole, ich will dich zu nichts zwingen." "Vielleicht muss ich mich aber zwingen. Ich kann nicht den Rest meines Lebens... Er ist tot. Es wird nie wieder passieren. Nie, nie wieder und dich auch nur annähernd mit ihm in Verbindung zu bringen ist ungerecht und falsch und widerwärtig", das waren die Worte, die in ihrem Kopf kreisten, doch sie blieb stumm. Stattdessen packte sie Jasons Hemd mit festem Griff und küsste ihn lange, unbedächtig die Druckknöpfe des Flanellstoffes öffnend. Der Jäger hob sie an und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, verschränkte die Arme in seinem Nacken. Er ging mit ihr hinüber zur Küchentheke, als ein Räuspern ihn fast dazu brachte, die schmale Brünette fallen zu lassen. Er ließ sie herunter und die beiden entfernten sich schnell voneinander, als sie das blutige Gesicht von Lachesis erkannten, welche plötzlich in der Küche aufgetaucht war. "Ich störe ja nur ungern euer- Ist das japanisch?", verständnislos lauschte die Schicksalsgöttin der Musik im Hintergrund und starrte ihre Nichte missbilligend an. "Du lässt dich von einem Kerl zu japanischer Musik fl-" Jason unterbrach heftig: "Erstens, ist das ganz allein unsere Angelegenheit. Zweitens ist das der Soundtrack zu einer OVA von Attack on Titan und gar nicht japanisch sondern deutsch und englisch und ein sehr... Es ist-" "Schon gut, Jason. Du musst gar nichts erklären", Bridget wandte sich an ihre Tante, "Ich fürchte, das ist nicht nur ein sehr unhöflicher Höflichkeitsbesuch zu einem höchst unpassenden Zeitpunkt." Lachesis verzog das Gesicht und ihr überlegener Gesichtsausdruck wich einem schuldigen. "Ich werde dann mal Kaffee kochen... Beziehungsweise Tee. Oder was auch immer vielleicht machen wir auch einfach irgendeine Flasche Wein auf oder zwei oder drei und betrinken uns ganz herrlich", verkündete Jason zynisch und verschwand in der Küche.